


Affection

by GhastlyGhost



Series: King of Embers [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, elder scrolls legend: Battlespire
Genre: Other, but you can read him however you like of course, i listed the ship as other because daedric princes are genderless, poor lady has no name in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyGhost/pseuds/GhastlyGhost
Summary: An answer to a prompt sent to kingofembers: http://kingofembers.tumblr.com/post/119298947404/affection





	

She was intelligence, grace, and beauty. Dagon was enamored with her, and the Dremora hated it. He was sure she could move mountains with words alone.

In the short moment that he tried to admire her, he had forgotten where he was and was administered a hard blow to the face from the Xivilai he was practicing with, leaving a long scratch on his cheek.

After the session, Dagon and the Xivilai sat down to have their wounds treated. It was a good match, and Dagon went easy on the Xivilai in the last few moments as to not hurt him beyond functionality.

“Warriors shouldn’t be distracted by the view,” his bodyguard teased when she came into the room to check on the two daedra. Her wings were folded behind her back and she had a sweet smile on her face. 

With a small wave of the hand, Dagon let the healer know his wounds had been treated well enough. Some were still open, but he was a daedric prince, so they’d heal on their own rather quickly. He stepped closer to his bodyguard and she put a hand on his uninjured cheek. 

“You could have avoided that hit,” she commented while Dagon carefully put his hand on hers.

“Why, that woudn’t have been as fun. I need to let the others think they have a chance, or they’ll give up before I get into it.”

His guard let out a soft laugh, and hugged him; resting a head against his chest. “You know, I like you in your shorter form too. I can see your face better like that.”

“My lady, if you wished to see my face in my larger form, you could fly up to me,” he said, running a hand over the leather of her wings.

She smiled and kissed his chest. “That’s tiring.”

“I could lift you up, if you asked.”

“That is fine too,” she agreed, toying with some of Dagon’s hair. “For now, how about we make some more use of your current form?”

Meanwhile, one of the Dremora looked on in disgust at the sight before him. Seeing his lord with a Mazken must have been frustrating, but this frustration only amused Dagon and his guard more.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably too fluffy. Probably. But it's here, now.


End file.
